


Rayford and Nicolae at the Helicopter

by chris_the_cynic



Category: Left Behind - Jerry B. Jenkins & Tim LaHaye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_the_cynic/pseuds/chris_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In book three of the Left Behind series, in the aftermath of an earthquake, Nicolae asks if anyone has a working phone. Rayford, disgusted, pulls Nicolae out of a helicopter and slams him up against the side of it. Then we have the beginning of the exchange below, but after Rayford speaks Nicolae shrugs, Rayford shoves him again, and they go their separate ways. That doesn't seem very evil overlord like to me.</p>
<p>Hence the rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayford and Nicolae at the Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slacktivist](http://www.patheos.com/blogs/slacktivist/2011/05/17/tf-that-rabbi-thing/#comment-206512669) (page 4) then [Stealing Commas](http://stealingcommas.blogspot.com/2011/10/rayford-and-nicolae-at-helicopter.html). A one-off fragment, not part of any larger work.

Captain Steele, I understand you are upset, but—”  
  
“Nicolae,” Rayford said, his words rushing through clenched teeth, “you can explain this away any way you want, but let me be the first to tell you: You have just seen the wrath of the Lamb!”   
  
“ _Mr._ Steele,” Nicolae glared at Rayford, “you have a daughter. If you wish to still have a daughter come sundown you will step back now.” Rayford stepped back. “And you will never lay hands on my person again.  
  
“Further, saying that this is, 'The wrath of the lamb,' is silly and insulting. These people,” Nicolae gestured to the wreckage, human and otherwise, around them, “were not killed with sheep. They were killed by a natural disaster of unprecedented scale and you insult their memories by trying to fold it into your silly religious propaganda.”  
  
Nicolae softened his body language and his tone, “I don't expect you to be a model employee. I have my reasons for keeping you around and they have nothing to do with your qualifications. I don't expect you to know those reasons. I've never told them to you. You don't need to know.  
  
“I don't expect you to be a great pilot. And you certainly haven't been. I don't expect you to be courteous or respectful. I don't expect you to be well mannered. I don't expect you to play well with others or put on a happy face.  
  
“I don't expect you to be house broken.  
  
“I _do_ expect you to understand what is in your own best interest, and if I ever again have to explain to you that you do not want to lose your daughter, I will do it with actions, not words.” Nicolae allowed the silence to build for a moment. “Now, do you have a working phone?”


End file.
